1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pictorial symbol switch for use with a control panel of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A control panel in which a pictorial symbol switch is incorporated is often employed, for example, in an automobile. An exemplary one of conventional control panels for use with an automobile is shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional control panel shown is generally denoted at 1 and incorporated in a console of an automobile not shown, and a control lever 2 serving as an operating element extends outwardly from the control panel 1. The control lever 2 is mounted for linear reciprocating sliding movement along a linear lever hole or slot 3 formed in the control panel 1. A plurality of pictorial symbols 4a, 4b, 4c, 4d and 4e serving as display sections are indicated in a horizontal row above the lever hole 3. Then, if the control lever 2 is moved to a position corresponding to one of the pictorial symbols 4a to 4e, then an operation corresponding to the pictorial symbol 4a, 4b, 4c, 4d or 4e is performed. Thus, for example, if the control lever 2 is moved to the position corresponding to the pictorial symbol 4c, then warm wind is blown to feet of a driver.
Meanwhile, an exemplary one of conventional meter panels for use with an automobile is shown in FIG. 4. Referring to FIG. 4, the meter panel shown is generally denoted at 5 and has a display section 6 at which a driver is indicated in a pictorial symbol. In this instance, if, for example, a control switch not shown is depressed, then a portion of a driver toward which wind is to be blown is indicated by an arrow mark on the display section 6.
In both of the control panel and the meter panel having such constructions as described above, an operating element and a display section for providing a visual indication corresponding to an operation of the operating element are disposed separately from each other. Accordingly, a panel of an automobile normally has a comparatively large number of display sections thereon, and accordingly, there is a problem that the panel cannot be reduced in size readily.